powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Sentai Villains
The Black Cross Army (Gorenger) * Black Cross Führer (played by Mitsuo Andô (eps 1-55) and Nobuo Yana (eps 56-84)) * Sun Mask * Iron Man Mask General Temujin * Fire Mountain Mask General Magman * Commander-in-Chief Golden Mask * Zolders Criminal Organization Crime (J.A.K.Q.) * Shine * Boss Iron Claw (played by Masashi Ishibashi) * Crime Big Four ** Baron Iron Mask ** General Sahara ** Captain UFO ** Hell Boxer * Crimers Secret Society Egos (Battle Fever J) * Satan Egos * Commander Hedder (played by Masashi Ishibashi (eps 1-4; 9-51) and Kenji Ushio (eps 5-8)) * Salome (played by Maki Ueda) (eps 19-52) * Cutmen The Vader Clan (Denziman) * Queen Hedrian (played by Machiko Soga) * General Hedrer (played by Shinji Todô) * Keller and Mirror * Banriki Demon King * Dustlers Machine Empire Black Magma (Sun Vulcan) * Führer Hell Saturn (played by Hideaki Kusaka and voiced by Shozo Izuka) * Zero Girls ** 01 (eps 1-22) (played by Takako Kitagawa) ** 02 (played by Mariko Higashi) ** 03 (played by Yuki Udagawa) ** 04 (played by Toshiko Takashima (eps 1-4) and Kyoko Hiro (eps 5-50)) * The Omnipotent God * Queen Hedrian (played by Machiko Soga) * Amazon Killer (played by Yukie Kagawa) (eps 23-50) * Inazuma Ginga (played by Junichi Haruta and voiced by Takeshi Watabe) * Red Rose Mask (human form of Rose Monger) (ep 29) (played by Naomi Morinaga) * Dark Q * Machinemen Dark Science Empire Deathdark (Goggle V) * Führer Taboo (voiced by Eisuke Yoda) * General Deathgiller (played by Toshimichi Takahashi) * Mazurka (played by Makoto Yoshida) * Grand Marshall Deathmark (played by Nakara Kikuchi) * Bella and Beth (played by Mariko Oki and Noriko Nakanishi(Bella) and Kumiko Shinbo(Beth)) * Doctor Zazoria (played by Kumiko Nishiguchi) * Doctor Iguana (played by Eichi Jo) * Spotmen Tail-Bearing People's Clan Jashinka Empire (Dynaman) * Emperor Aton (voiced by Takeshi Watabe) * General Kar (played by Masashi Ishibashi) * Prince Megiddo/Dark Knight (played by Takeki Hayashi) * Gira & Geel * Princess Chimera (played by Keiko Mari) (eps 8-51) * General Zenobia (played by Ritsuko Fujiyama) (eps 37-50) * Tail Soldiers Neo Empire Gear (Bioman) * Doctor Man (played by Munemaru Koda) * Big Three ** Mason (played by Hirohisa Nakata) ** Farrah (played by Yuko Asuka) ** Monster (played by Strong Kaneoka * Farrahcat (played by Yukari Oshima) * Beastnoids ** Psygorn ** Messerbeast ** Aquaiger ** Metzler ** Beastking * Bio Hunter Silva(played by Yoshinori Okamoto) * Mechaclones ** Black Prince Great Star Group Gozma (Changeman) * Star King Bazoo (played by Kazuto Kuwabara and voiced by Seizo Kato) * General Giluke (played by Shouhei Yamamoto) * Adjutant Booba (played by Yoshinori Okamoto) * Adjutant Shiima (played by Kana Fujieda and male voiced by Michiro Iida) * Queen Ahames (played by Fukumi Kuroda) * Navigator Gator (played by Minoru Watanabe and voiced by Hiroshi Masuoka) * Gyodai (played by Hideaki Kusaka and voiced by Takeshi Watabe) * Hidrer Soldiers Reconstructive Experiment Empire Mess (Flashman) * Great Emperor Ra Deus * Great Doctor Lee Keflen (played by Koji Shimizu) * Ley Wanda (played by Yutaka Hirose) * Ley Nefel (played by Sayoko Hagiwara) * Ley Galus * Wolk and Kilt (played by Miyuki Nagato(Kilt)) * Sir Cowler (played by Jouji Nakata) * Bo Gardan (played by Yoshinori Okamoto) * Alien Hunters * Kuraagen * Zolors Underground Empire Tube (Maskman) * Earth Emperor Zeba/Lethal Doggler II * Earth Imperial Commander Baraba * Earth Imperial Ninja Oyobu * Earth Imperial Prince Igam * Earth Imperial Ninja Fumin * Earth Curiosities Beast Anagmas * Thief Knight Kiros * Energy Beast Okelampa * Princess Ial / Mio * Ungler Soldiers Armed Brain Army Volt (Liveman) * Great Professor Bias (played by Jouji Nakata) * Kenji Tsukikata ► Doctor Kempu(played by Yutaka Hirose) * Rui Senda ► Doctor Mazenda(played by Akiko Kuruso) * Gou Omura ► Doctor Obular (played by Tohru Sakai {Gou Omura}) * Doctor Ashura (played by Yoshinori Okamoto {Doctor Ashura}) * Guardnoid Gash * Guildian Guildos * Chibuchian Butchy * Jimmers The Hundred Boma Tribes (Turboranger) * Great Boma Emperor Lagorn ► Neo-Lagorn * Boma Doctor Lehda * Dark Boma Zimba * Princess Boma Jarmin * Rage Flying Boma Zulten * Wular Soldiers Wandering Violent Demon Beasts * Hikaru Nagareboshi ► Yamimaru(15-51) * Sayoko Tsukikage ► Kirika (31-51) Silver Imperial Army Zone (Fiveman) * Galactic Super Beast Vulgyre * Galactic Empress Meadow * Captain Garoa * Galactic Commanders ** Galactic Swordsman Billion ** Galactic Scientist Doldora ** Galactic Merchant Dongoros * Fang of the Galaxy Zaza * First Captain Chevalier * Enlarging Beast Gorlin * Batzler Soldiers Dimensional War Group Vyram (Jetman) * Back Dimensional Count Radiguet / Radigan / Raguem (played by Daisuke Tachi) * Tran /Emperor Tranza (played by Miku Kuga(Toran) and Yutaka Hirose(Toranza)) * Maria /Rie Aoi (played by Maho Maruyama) * Grey (played by Hideaki Kusaka) * Dimensional Bug Mother * Empress Juuza (played by Sachiko Takato) * Destruction Beast Semimaru * Majin ** Mu ** Ramon ** Gorg * Grinam Soldiers The Bandora Gang (Zyuranger) * Great Satan (30-31, 47-50) * Witch Bandora (played by Machiko Soga) * Kai (47-50)* * Grifforzer * Lamy(-Scorpion) (19-50) (played by Ami Kawai) * Tottpatt * Bookback * Pleprechuan * Golems ** Dokiita Golems (29-50) The Gorma Tribe (Dairanger) * Gorma Emperor XV (20-49)* * General Tenpou (17-48)* * Archbishop Riju*/Saw (7-8) * Akomaru (17-22, 31-44)* ** Three Ladies (17-22) *** Lady Earring (17-18) *** Lady Necklace (17-20) *** Lady Ring (17-22) ** Ikazuchi (42-44) * Gorma*/Combined Four Deva Kings (20, 28-31) ** Touhouten* ** Hoppouten* ** Saihouten* ** Nanpouten* * Chief of Staff Jiaxu * Gorma Triumvirate ** Lieutenant Colonel Shadam / Gorma Emperor XVI (played by Rintaro Nishi) ** Lieutenant Colonel Gara (1-49)* (played by Akiko Kuruso) *** Wraith Gara (41)* ** Major Zydos (1-48)* (played by Maroshi Tamura) * First Lieutenant Zilong (45-46)* * Cotpotros* The Youkai Army Corps (Kakuranger) * Nurarihyon (1)* * Daimaou (23-53) * Young Noble Junior/Gasha Skull (14-31) * Prof. Yugami (12-31)* * Daidarabotchi (50)* * Yama-uba (50-52) * Dorodoros* Machine Empire Baranoia (Ohranger) * Emperor Bacchus Wrath (1-34) * Empress Hysteria * Bomber the Great (35-41) * Prince/Kaiser Buldont * Princess Multiwa (41-48) * Machine Beast Messenger Keris (26-28)* (played by Akiko Kuruso) * Butlers Acha & Kocha * Buldont, Jr. (47-48)* * Barlo Soldiers * Takonpas * Baracticas Universal Reckless Driving Tribe Bowzock (Carranger) * Reckless Dash Emperor Exhaus (Super-Strong) (35-48) * President Gynamo * Beauty Zonnette (1-45)* * Instructor Ritchihiker* / RitchiRitchihiker (16-31) * Deputy Leader Zelmoda * Inventor Grotch * Combatant Wumpers Wicked Electric Kingdom Nezirejia (Megaranger) * Evil Electro-King Javious I (2-43)* * Dr. Hinelar * Giga Guirail (30) ** Yugande (Strong)/Super Warrior Yugande (1-50) ** (Mad) Guirail (19-32) *** Gigire (31-32) * Shibolena (1-50)* ** Hizumina (Gingaman vs. Megaranger)* * Bibidebi* * King Kunekune (14) ** Boss Kunekune (14) ** Soldiers Kunekune Space Pirates Barban (Gingaman) * Captain Zahab * Captain Gregory (Gingaman vs. Megaranger)* * Steerwoman Shelinda (1-49, Gingaman vs. Megaranger)* * Balban Army Generals (1-49, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) ** Gun Boss Sambash (1-12, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) ** Sword General Budoh (1-24, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) ** Spectral Empress/Evil Empress Iliess (1-34, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) ** Destruction King Battobas (1-49, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *** Dark Merchant/Majin Biznella (29-47) * Seamen Yartots * Barreled Scholar*/Pucorpse Bucrates (1-48) The Calamity Demon Clan (GoGoFive) * Grand Witch Grandiene (10-50) * Saima Siblings (2-50) ** Darkness King Gill (GoGoV vs. Gingaman) ** Dark Kings / Destruction Gods (2-50) *** Dark King Zylpheeza / Destruction God Zylpheeza II (2-22, 47-50) *** Infant Demon Drop / Dragon Dark/Ghost King Salamandes / Destruction God Salamandes Dragon (2-43, 49-50) ** Beast Baron Cobolda (2-48) ** Evil Spirit Princess Venus (2-47) (played by Kaya Hirasawa) * Spell-Master Pierre / PierreBori (2-50, Timeranger vs. GoGoV) * Chaos (42-43) * Spirit-Servants Imps ** Denus' Imp Bodyguard Corps (36)* * Grim Reapers (GoGoV vs. Gingaman) The Juuma Demon Clan * Beast Demon King Golomois (Movie)* The Londerz Family (Timeranger) * Don Dolnero (1-47) voiced by Otomo Ryusaburo * Lila (1-47) played by Kuru Asami * Gien (1-50) voiced by Koji Tobe * Junk Droid Zenitts * Ranger Captain Ryuuya Asami (played by Masaru Nagai') **Neo Crisis Demon Tribe Org (Gaoranger) * Org Master (1-49)* * Highness Duke Orgs ** Ultimate Org Hyakkimaru (23) ** Ultimate Org Senki (49-51) *** Highness Duke Org Shuten (3-14, 47-49) *** Highness Duke Org/Ultimate Form Ura (14-24, 26-31, 47-49) *** Highness Duke Org Rasetsu (32-44, 47-49) ** Lost Highness Rakushaasa (Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai)* * Duke Orgs ** Duke Org/Armored Yabaiba (1-Hurricanger vs. Gaoranger) (voiced by Koichi Sakaguchi) ** Duchess Org Tsuetsue / Highness Duchess Org Onihime / Armored Tsuetsue / Org Shaman TsueTsue (1-42, 47-Hurricanger vs. Gaoranger, Boukenger vs. Super Sentai) (played by Rei Saitoh) ** Duke Org Loki (15-23, 26, 30) ** Three Org Brothers (Movie)* *** Zeus Org* *** Poseidon Org* *** Hades Org* ** Duke Orgs Kyurara & Propla (32-33) ** Duke Org Dorodoro (42-43) * Orgettes Universal Stealth Group Jakanja (Hurricaneger) * Leader Tao Zanto (Ultimate Form) * Seven Dark Spears ** Spear One, Furabiijo / GaoBlue* (1-Boukenger vs. Super Sentai) (played by Asuza Yamamoto) ** Spear Two, Chuuzubo (1-19, Hurricaner vs. Gaoranger, 51) ** Spear Three, Manmaruba (Imago/Reckless Form) / GaoBlack* (1-37, 51) ** Spear Four, Wendinu / GaoWhite* (1-Abaranger vs. Hurricanger) (played by Mio Fukuzumi) ** Spear Five, Sargain / GaoYellow* (1-43, 51) ** Spear Six, Satorakura / GaoRed* (21-49, 51) ** Spear Seven, Sandaaru (39-50, 51) * Chubouzu (Hurricanger vs. Gaoranger)* (voiced by Yuuji Kishi) * JaniIga (Abaranger vs. Hurricanger)* * Low-Rank Magerappas Invasion Garden Evolian (Abaranger) * Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya* / Invasion Garden Ultimate Form DezumoGevalyus * Dark Sect ** Disciple of Dawn Lije / Evolien Queen Lijewel* / DezumoLijewel (1-47) (played by Kasumi Suzuki (Lije) and Brooke Ogawa (Lijewel) ** Destruction Messenger Jannu (2-32) (played by Eri Sakurai) ** Darkness Messenger Geildon (1-2) / Wicked Life Soldier Armor Dezumogevalus (49-50)(played by Yoshinori Okamoto) ** DezumoVoorla (47-48) *** Creative Messenger Mikela Shu Yuankachi Makatuku Damosu Koni (2-47) *** Visionary Messenger Voffa (2-47) * Dimensional Bard Garuvuidei (Movie)* * Barmia Soldiers ** Gelru ** Zolru Space Criminals Alienizer (Dekaranger) * Rainian Agent Abrella (2-50) * Hades Beastman Demon Apollos / Agent X (Magiranger vs. Dekaranger)* * Algolian Gas Drinkers (Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger The Movie: Full Blast Action) ** Algolian Whinsky (Movie) (played by Yoshinori Okamoto) ** Algolian Zeen (Movie) (played by Akiko Kuruso) ** Algolian Brandel (Movie) (played by Maroshi Tamura) ** Algolian Volga (Movie) (played by Kenichi Endo) * Mechanoids ** Igaroids (8-50) ** Batsuroids ** Anaroids Underground Hades Empire Infershia (Magiranger) * Infershia Pantheon (35-49) ** Five Warrior Gods (35-46) *** Hades God Ifrit (35-36) *** Hades God Cyclops (35-38) *** Hades God Toad (35-44) *** Hades God Wyvern (35-46) *** Hades God Titan (35-46) ** Three Wise Gods (35-49) *** Hades Goddess Gorgon (35-40) *** Hades Goddess Sphinx (35-47, 49) (voiced by Kyoko Terase) *** Hades God Dagon (35-49) ** Underground Hades Infershia Two Ultimate Gods (35-48) *** Hades God Drake (35-42) *** Hades God Sleipnir (35-48) ** Hades Beast Emperor / Absolute God N Ma (2-34, 44-49) (voiced by Daisuke Namikawa) * High Commanders (1-34) ** Victory General Branken (1-18) (played by Jiro Okamoto and voiced by Hisao Egawa) ** Heavenly Saint Raigel / Sorcery Priest Meemy (19-34, Boukenger vs. Super Sentai) (voiced by Yasuhiro Takato) * Phantom Spy Vancuria(voiced by Misa Watanabe) ** Nai & Mea* (played by Chiaki Horan (Nai) and Tomomi Kitagami (Mea)) * WolKentauros / Supreme Ruler of Darkness WolKaiser ** Dark Magic Knight Wolzard (1-34) (played by Hideaki Kusaki) ** Dark Magic Horse Barikion * Sword of Glúm (Movie)* ** Hades Beastman Beserker King Glúm do Bridon* ** Ultra Hades Beast Living Sword* * Hades Beastmen Berserkers (Movie)* * High Zobils (1-36) * Zobils The Negative Syndicates (Boukenger) The Gordom Civilization * Arch Priest Gajah*/Gajadom (played by Hiroo Otaka) * Karths The Jaryuu Tribe * King Ryuuwon (2-47) (played by Junpei Morita) * Dragonoid Soldier Jaryuu Dark Shadow * Gekkou of Illusions/Demon Bird (3-49) (voiced by Ginga Banjo) * Yaiba of Darkness (3-46) (voiced by Takaya Kuroda) * (Super) Shizuka of the Wind (3-49) (played by Mami Yamasaki) Ashu Tribe * The Questers (17-42) ** Furious Demon God (Quester) Gai (voiced by Kenta Miyake) ** Grand Beast (Quester) Rei (voiced by Chihiro Suzuki) * Hyouga * Ouga Others/Precious Creatures * Madness Weather (4) * Mogari (6) * Vril (Vril-Souta/VrilBlue/VrilDaiBouken) (8) * Prince (26) * Muse / Hyde Gene / Giant Dragon Shaped Spaceship Stingross (Movie) * Lemurian Mythical Beast (29) * Time Demon God Chronos (Boukenger vs. Super Sentai) * Golem (43) * Cosmic Kenpō Master Pachacamac XII (Gekiranger vs Boukenger) Confrontation Beast-Fist Akugata (Gekiranger) * Three Fist Demons (11-35) ** Sky Fist Demon Kata (11-34) (voiced by Rokuro Naya) ** Sea Fist Demon Rageku (15-35) (voiced by Naoko Kouda) ** Land Fist Demon Maku (22-35) * Confrontation Beast Lion-Fist Rio / Black Lion Rio (played by Hirofumi Araki) * Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele (played by Yuka Hirata) ** Fierce Beast Fly-Fist Bae (2-49) (voiced by Akira Ishida) * Rinshi * Rinrinshi Mechung Fu * Hong Kong Media King Yang - Mechung Fu Ant Lion-Fist * Yang's Secretary Miranda - Mechung Fu Sea Anemone-Fist * Machine-Men Mythical Beast-Fist * Mythical Beast Gryphon-Fist Rio / Mythical Beast King Rio * Four Mythical Generals (23-49) ** Infernal Dragon (46, 49) *** Mythical Beast Dragon-Fist Long (23-49) *** Mythical Beast Basilisk-Fist Sanyo (36-48) ** Mythical Beast Phoenix-Fist Mele *** Fierce Beast Fly-Bist Bae ** Mythical Beast Chimera-Fist Suugu (38-45) Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark (Go-Onger) * Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein (46-) * Cleaning Minister Kireizky (42-44) * Danger Cabinet-Director Chirakasonne (47) * Gaiark's Three Pollution Ministers ** Land Pollution Minister Baron Yogostein (1-36) *** Land Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes (15-23) / Detaramedes (23) / Urameshimedes (24)/ Kokorootomedes (Special) ** Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia / Rena Kegareshi (14) ** Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas * Banki Soldiers Ugatz * Beauty Ugatz (26) ** Ugatz L (46) ** Ugatz R (46) * Barbaric Dohma ** Special Barbaric Dohma (15, 16, 20, 22) Yoma *Empress Maki (Movie) *Raiken / Rairaiken (Movie, 39-40) *Gokumaru / Gokugokumaru (Movie, 39-40) *Bakki (24) Gedoshu (Shinkenger) * Dokoku Chimatsuri - Leader of the Gedoshu. He’s always angry for nothing and his comrades often suffer because of it. The only things that can calm his bad mood are sake (rice wine) and Dayuu. * Shitari Honeno - Strategist of the Gedoshu. He loves to test the intelligence of the humans with his experiments. * Dayu Usukawa - Dokoku’s female intendant who he’s sweet only to her. She likes collecting beautiful things because she thinks she’s the most beautiful creature ever. * Juzo Fuwa * Manpuku Aburame - The main antagonist in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger The Movie: The Fateful War, the leader of the Kusare Gedoushu (クサレ外道衆, Kusare Gedōshū, "Decayed Heretic Party") a group of powerful Gedoushu who were sealed away three centuries ago by Restudo Shiba. However, he is revived by Doukoku along with his followers. He is destroyed by Kyoryu ShinkenOh. * Akumaro Sujigarano (27-) - A Gedoushu general. He comes from the bottom of the Sanzu River and seems to have a problem with Doukoku. He is able to create monsters called Kirigami (切神) by performing kirigami (切り紙). * Nanashi Company - Basic Soldier of the Gedoshu. Certain are naturally born giants, they’re called the Onanashi Company with using naginatas for weapons. They're crab-like grunts that use swords for battling the Shinkengers. There is also a flying variation called the Ōzora Nanashi Company (大空ナナシ連中, Ōzora Nanashi Renjū). Their name can be translated as "Nameless" (名無し, nanashi). Appearing in the Shinkenger movie are the Kusare Nanashi Company (クサレナナシ連中, Kusare Nanashi Renjū), and the Kusare Ōnanashi Company (クサレ大ナナシ連中, Kusare Ōnanashi Renjū), who resemble normal Nanashi and Ōnanashi but in red garbed attire. * Susukodama: A furred ball-like soot settling in roof of the Rokumon Junk's interior, appearing whenver Doukoku's infuriated enough for them to descend, annoyingly repeating people's words while giggling. * Sakamata: Monsters within the Sanzu River that are more powerful than the Nanashi Company. There are also some Sakamata known as the Ōnosakamata (大ノサカマタ, Ōnosakamata), which are naturally born giant. Appearing in the Shinkenger movie are the Kusareno Sakamata (クサレノサカマタ, Kusareno Sakamata), blue-skinned versions of the Sakamata. * Kirigami: Monsters created by Akumaro from real kirigami he makes by using his claws to cut paper in the shape of a monster. The first one he created was giant-sized and so far it's not known if he can create human-sized kirigami or only giant-sized. Evil Spirits (Goseiger) *'Buredoran of the Bloodbath' (Goseiger Vs. Shinkenger) / [[Burajira of the Messiah|'Burajira of the Messiah']] (45-50, Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle) *'Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi' Universal Annihilation Army Warstar *'Great King King Mons Drake' (1-15) *'Dereputa of the Meteor' (1-12, 16) *'Buredoran of the Comet' (1-15, 45, Movie, Goseiger Vs. Shinkenger) *'Gyōten'ō of the Supernova' (Movie) *'Teinbaruto of the Morning Star' (Movie) Earth Condemnation Group Yuumajuu *'Makuin of the Blob' (17-32, Movie) *'Kingugon of the Bigfoot' (17-32, Movie) *'Buredoran of the Chupacabra' (17-29, 45, Movie, Goseiger vs. Shinkenger) Machine Onslaught Empire Matrintis *'Robogōgu of the 10-sai' (33-44) *'Metal-Alice of the Agent' (33-44) *'Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg' (39-45) Space Empire Zangyack (Gokaiger) *Emperor Ackdos Gil *Warz Gill *Insarn *Damaras *Barizorg *Gormin **Zgormin *Action Commanders The Vaglass (Go-Busters) *Messiah *Enter *Escape *Buglars The Deboss Army (Kyoryuger) *Space Dark Species Absolute God Deboss **Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos **Demon Sword Priest Mad Torin ***Raging Knight Dogold ***Sorrowful Knight Aigaron ***Joyful Knight Candelilla ****Funfilled Spy Luckyuro ***Resentful Knight Endolf ***Ferocious Knight D ***New Joyful Knight Kilbrero ***New Sorrowful Knight Aisurondo ***Debo Monsters ***Zorima ***Cambrima Evil Army Shadow Line (ToQger) *Emperor of Darkness Z *Baron Nero *Madame Noir *General Schwarz *Miss Gritta *Marchioness Morc *Shadow Monsters *Combatant Kuros Kibaoni Army Corp (Ninninger) *Gengetsu Kibaoni *Kibaoni's Retainers **Raizo Gabi **Masakage Tsugomori **Ariake no Kata *Kyuemon Izayoi *Hitokarage/Jukkarage See also *Sentai Monsters *Mecha, Mecha 2, Mecha 3 Category:Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Characters